Double Trouble Re-United (life of a troulesome duo)
by Jade Luna Dream-Black
Summary: (Some strong language. reader been warned.) RavenThorn is a troublesome kid, but is wrost with her twin brother Mace DANTE CROSSwell.
1. Nightmare or Memory? (part 1)

"Come on Mavy-Wavy!" my brother, Mace yelled.

"Mace, you know my name is RavenThorn. So why call me by my middle name?" I asked.

"Because your my little twin." He smiled.

"Whatever you say 'Dante'." I smiled evily.

He glared. "DON'T... CALL... ME... BY... MY... MIDDLE... NAME." He cleared his throat "Now come on, you know Castiel HATES to wait."

"I know and oh look here comes Jasper, Kori _AND _ Cassy." I ran towards them.

"RT STOP RUNNING BEFORE YOU..." Mace yelled.

"KORI, CASSY HOW ARE YOU!" I yelled then tripped... unto Castiel West.

"GET OFF ME RAV..." Then he blushed. Which caused me to blush. I got off of him and helped my friend up.

I looked at Castiel with his rocken black hair and his tough grey eyes. T looked at Kori with her angelic white hair and her soft purple eyes. The I looked at Jasper with his plan brown hair and his soulful grey eyes. 'No wonder people called them 'Yin Yang Inc.' They are SOOO much alike that they are different.' I thought.

"RT, we're good, you and Mace?" Kori asked.

"Same." I smiled. Now at this time me and Mace are five and the West triplets are six. Me and Mace have four other siblings. I'll go in order from oldest to youngest... Daisy is 9, Vladimir is a minute older than RoseViper which she is a minute older than Mace which he's older than me by... (you guessed it) a minute, we're all 5, and Cray is 2. We all attend Cresentvile Elementary (well excepted for Cray)... Just then it changed to the 7th grade and me, Mace, Viper, and Vlad are back in Cresentvile.

As we where walking down the hall, I seen Yin Yang Inc., with Savannah, Lexis, and my main man... Damien Sterling.

"Yo what's up Kori, Cassy, Jas, Sava, Lex, and D-dog." I said high-fiving Damien.

"Yo, RT I'm good." Damien smiled.

Castiel turned and smirked "Well if it isn't _Double Trouble and the angels_."

Viper looks at me "Mace and I are_ DOUBLE TROUBLE,_ you and Vladimir are _THE ANGELS_."

"Ok. I'm going to class." After Viper ran off with the three girls (Savannah, Lexis and Korianna) Jasper and Vlad,

Cas looked at Damien, me and my bro "So what plan did you three come up with?"

"If we tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." We three harmonized. Then me and my twin did our evil laugh.

##

**Three months later**

During a pep assembly, I was sitting with my brothers, my sister, Savannah, Lexis, 'Yin Yang Inc.' known as Korianna, Castiel, and Jasper, and the Sterling Twins aka Damien and Xavior.

Damien was recording the WHOLE assembly, "Watch" was all that I said when the principal got covered in pigs blood and slime. The pigs blood was my idea and the slime was Mace's.

EVERYONE started to laughed, when Principal 'HOTHEAD' (as everyone called him) boomed "MACE AND RAVENTHORN CROSSWELL, COME DOWN HERE NOW!" So we did and in front of everyone he yelled "YOU TWO ARE SUSPENDED!"

'Oh crap. dad will be pissed' I thought. I looked over to my brother who had fear in his eyes when he looked at me, he knows what's going to happen.

I...was...RIGHT! Dad was PISSED that me and Mace got suspended. (Hey they don't call us Double Trouble for nothing. Ya know.) "Nikolai, please dear calm down." my mom, Elena tried.

Mace yelled "I'M LEAVING TO FOLLOW MY MUSIC PASSION! I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS CRAP!" He grabbed his thing then walked out the door. I followed with tears in my eyes and something that I drew. He looked back "Mavy-Wavy, I'm..." was all that he said before I hugged him.

"Mace, this is for you to remember me by." I handed him the picture of a skull with wings and a rose then he left.

##

I'm in 9th grade now and attending Bradford High. I been to at least three schools. I was lost in thought, when I ran into a girl with cherry red hair. "Oh...I'm sorry. my name is Ashlena but call me Cherry."

"Hi I'm RavenThorn but call me RT."

"This is my friend Rochelle. Say hi." Cherry said to her friend.

"Hi, call me Rachel."

"Hi." I said to the brown haired girl.

One day, Me, the V twins (since Mace left they stopped being called _THE ANGELS_), The Sterling Twins, Valentina (the S twins little sister), and our new friends Ashlena, Rachel, Jagger, Luna, and Valentine (Jagger and Luna's little brother). Anyways... We were walking home from school, when John, (the school psychopathic dropout) came up with his hand. I seen a silver blade of a knife. "EVERYONE DOWN!" I ordered and they dropped like rocks. As I went too drop, John grabbed me and stabbed me in my chest.

"NO!" I think Damien yelled, tackling him. Ashlena, I think called the cops while Luna called the hospital. The V twins, Nana (Valentina's nickname), Jagger, Valentine, and Rachel, I think surrounded me. Xavior, Ithinked helped his brother beat up John. Then I heard distorted and fainting of voices, sirens and it all went dark...


	2. Nightmare or Memory? (part 2)

I woke up in the hospital, with my mother, the V twins, Cray (my 11 year old bro), Alexander and Sonya (my 5 year old twin siblings) and a Laptop with my dad, Nikolai on Skype. He's still on base so... I should probably mention this my dad is a general for the military and he does basic training. I also have an older sister named Daisy who is about 18 and I think is managing Mace and his band 'Winged Skull'. I mean Dante Cross. Dante is Mace's middle name and like I said the name of his band is 'Winged Skull'. Everyone was glade I was ok and alive.

##

So a year and a half went by after that incident. Still at Bradford. Then I was called to the principal's office. Last year (10th grade and 15 years old) I got shot in the shoulder on the same day, on the same side, by the same person, he escaped, now he's doing life x10 in prison. As I was walking to the principal's office, I ran into my boyfriend Viktor Koslov.

"RavenTharn (Ra-ven-Tharn), where you off to?" He said in is thick Russian accent.

I love it when he calls me RavenTharn. "The principal's office. wanna come? So I don't get shot, stabbed, punched etc."

"Sure." He then took my hand and off to Mr. Anger's office we go. Not Kidding his last name is really _Anger._

##

When we got there, we seen my mom, my dad (by the way he got back two days ago). and the principal. So after ALOT of boring talk, I heard my dad say something that caught everyone of guard...

"Within two years my daughter got stabbed and shot. So we're not taking anymore chances, we're moving to Sweet Amoris."

"Isn't that eight hours away?" Mr. Anger and my mom asked.

"Yeah." Dad said with no emotion.

##

So after school, Viktor walked me home. "So your moving?"

"Yeah. At Least you came to my sweet 16" I smiled.

"Da. But I'm going to miss you"

"I know, and I'm going to miss you too. Since we wouldn't be able to see each other... I think..."

"We should break up?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok but one last kiss."

"Yeah." So we kissed. "Viktor, we can still be friends."

"Da, but it's going to be hard."

"I know." We hugged. He left, I came into our small ass house. Mom, dad and my one year old sister Sofia, share a room. Vlad, Cray, and Alex, share a room. V, Sonya, and I share a room. The house we're moving to has 10 rooms, 7 baths, a basement with a pool. We have 10 acres of land, 8 garages, and a hughed ass pool.

##

7 and a half hours of complaining and the last half hour, we finally made it to our house and it was 1 pm on Sunday. The Sterling's got the house to the right of us and they moved two days ago.

##

We got everything sorted, dad had to go back to the base. So I moved my 1967 Chevy Impala, to my garage which is in back. It can hold six cars, one hearse and 5 motorcycles. "One vehicle down, 11 more to go." In order of the vehicles I put in goes black Impala, 2010 black and red stripped Chevy Camaro, camouflage hummer, 1996 blue and white stripped Dodge Viper GTS, a light blue Cadillac, 1996 white, black and red flames mustang GTO, my hearse with silver paint like lines for a spider web, a red spider on it, grey tombstones, and a silverish moon...oh and bats. Now the motorcycles, my Harley black with flames, a Suzuki which is black with cherry blossoms or Sakura as it's called in Japanese. a racing one for like street race, black with the number _13 _on it, and two other racing ones but for dirt biking. One is black with the number _13_ on it and the other was a dark red with the number _14 _on it.

##

After I was done with putting my vehicles away, I got a text from Kori which said...

_Hey girl, I heard dat u got stabbed 2 yrs ago n shot last yr._

_Also I heard th u n Vik broke up. TTLY bye._

_-Yin Twin_

I smiled and texted...

_Wat u hear is true. But i'm guessin Yang Twin will b happy lol. Jk_

_-Soul Fire_

_LOL yea I bet 2 see ya l8r. hopefully :)_

_-Yin Twin_

_:)_

_-Soul Fire_


End file.
